Flock On The Lamb?
What will happen to Angel in Europe? Find out in this direct sequel to Angel of Death. Note: About the rating, if you feel this story exceeds M''' and requires a trigger warning, please let me know. Part One: Welcome to New Hell |-|1= Chapter One Sunday, 10:52 A.M. Venice Italy "Max, are you coming to church?" Angel asks. I look at her and say, "Sorry, I can't come this week." In truth I have a cooking class today. Angel shoots me daggers. I shift uncomfortably and eventually she leaves. I have to go, too. I head out the door and I am greeted by the cooking instructor as I walk in the door. Class already began. "Okay, today we learn how to make a simple classic, Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo," the teacher starts, but I can't concentrate with the guilt of missing church with my family. All of a sudden I am hit with a wave that feels like someone just gave me a sucker punch to the gut. All the air goes out of my lungs. Then, like something out of a dream, I lose all control of my body. I start foaming at the mouth. I get thrown across the room and it is like someone was holding me there by the neck. My body gets thrown into convulsions. I start speaking in tongues. By this time everyone has run away. I black out. |-|2= Chapter Two "Max! Max, are you okay!" I scream. There's blood all over Max, and she's still knocked out. There are more cuts and bruises than I can count on the parts of her I can see. There're probably more under her clothes, but I don't want to think like that now. "Uh," Max moaned, starting to open her eyes. I sigh. Max wasn't dead. "What the hell happened here? I feel like shit," Max mutters. That is more cuss words than I've ever heard her say in front of me. What she says when I'm not around, well, that's a different story. "Do you remember any of it?" I ask. Max looks like a total train wreck, and I'm really worried about her. She shook her head. "I don't remember anything happening," Max puzzles. "What happened anyway?" Max looked around, completely confused. "I... I don't know..." Max claims. I feel something wrong with her, spiritually. She feels dark, missing, and empty. Like I did when the killing started. "Max, you're coming to church with me," I press. I take her hand, and despite the fact that she's probably a hundred pounds heavier than me, I drag her with me. "But, Ange, wait why?" Max protests. "You're coming with me. Now," I insist. I don't know how to fix this, but I'm going to. We don't come to Europe and take three months to learn darn Italian well enough to order lunch. We come here to run away from this shit. And I'm going to make this right. No. Matter. What. |-|3= Chapter Three "Max was freaking FUN!!" Kylie screams. Kylie sits in her room, twirling the little doll in her hands. It is a perfect image of Maximum Ride. Kylie controls the Legion, and she totally loves screwing up Jeb's flock. "I'm going to make Max commit suicide," Kylie decides. "Maybe by jumping off a cliff." Kylie grabs a serrated kitchen knife, holding the Max Doll to the wooden cutting board. She cuts the beautiful brown and white wings off of the Doll's back, watching as the stuffing flew into the air. They almost remind Kylie of first snow in November. She grabs the wingless doll and chucks it out her thirteenth story window. She watches it as it twists in the air, and Kylie imagines Max screaming as she fell to her death, her wings refusing to open. |-|4= Chapter Four I wake up really sweaty. I don't know why until Max screams furiously. It's five in the morning, and Max never wakes up that early. I immediately know there is something wrong. I jump out the window, opening my wings and gliding to where Max stood staring at a cliff face about half a mile from our house. I tense, waiting for our neighbors to scold us for making so much noise until I realize that Max hasn't actually screamed. Her mental anger spewed into my mind. She is really pissed at nothing. I walk over to her, seeing her wings out and about. They are a raged, feather missing, patchy mess. Max pulled out most of her feathers last night. What in hell could she be doing? "Sorry, Ange. I have to," is all Max says. I stand in front of her, trying to talk Max out of jumping off the cliff. "Have you completely lost your mind?" I shout. Oddly enough, Max smiles. "The needle is pointing west, while the tide turns red." The voice she speaks in this time is strange, as if multiple voices. It sounds familiar, but I can't remember from where. This makes absolutely no sense, but I don't have time to process. She shoves me back, and jumps into the abyss. "MAX, NO!!!" I scream. Max frantically flaps her ravaged wings, and she wakes up from her previous daze, scared and panicked. I have the unfortunate luxury of hearing and feeling every thought. What the fuck, FLY GOD DAMN IT, FLY! she thought feverishly, but it's too late. I close my eyes shut, and clamp my hands over my ears, but her thoughts rush into my head. I fall to my knees. A great striking pain fills my whole body, and I end up throwing up bile. Finally, I uncover my eyes and look over the cliff at Max's mangled body. I can tell she is dead, because her neck is bent in an unnatural position, an ever growing pool of blood comes from her head, and the rebar stabbed in her head is probably not helping. I stand there, numb. I don't know how long I've knelt here, or when he got here, but suddenly Fang grabs my arm, and pulls me back. "Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy go home and wait there," says Fang. I feel nothing, and I desire to feel nothing. I grab Gazzy's warm hand, and I think Nudge grabs mine. We walk home, me in a daze, Gazzy cursing childish curses like, "Dang," and, "Holy cow," under his breath, and Nudge softly crying. Her tears streak warmly down my arm. |-|5= Chapter Five Kylie's green eyes stare into her iPod. She's listening to Eminem. Having a normal afternoon. Totally unaware to the demons literally inside her. Suddenly, she hears them again. The legion. It is fun at first to listen to them pushing her to shoplift, praising her when she doesn't get caught. But one day, they go too far. And then there are the times when they took complete control. That isn't fun at all, but the voices seem to be worse than control. Do it. There is that voice in Kylie's head again. "No!" Kylie screams. She hates it when they tell her to do stuff. She almost likes them controlling her better. Kill Iggy, they say. We don't care how, just do it. "No!" Kylie defiantly says. Suddenly, her whole body goes limp. Her eyes glow red, her hair goes white. Kylie's own self had gotten in the way. They've taken control once more. She whips out her Iggy doll. She ponders, trying to decide how to kill this blind bastard. Finally, the legion decides. It's not going to be a fun death for dear Iggy. |-|6= Chapter Six I am sitting in my room shaking. I don't remember why, just that I didn't want to know. After about an hour of numbness, Fang comes back, his clothes soaking with blood. I'm too out of it to try to guess why. "We are going to cremate her, then move on to another country," Fang announces with more emotion in his voice than I've ever heard. I'm curious why he's like this, since he's never this emotional. I almost pull that secret from the darkest depths of my brain, but stop just in time. I don't want to know. I look at him, seeing the blood, the brown and white feathers sticking to his chest, and I think of Max. I wish I didn't. Suddenly, I wake from my numbness, from my daze, that secret rushing into the forefront of my fragile brain. Max really jumped off a cliff, didn't she? I start uncontrollably sobbing. I am not ready to face what just happen. I can't leave that shell. But it's already too late. I remember now. Fang comes over to sit beside me. He pulls me closer to him, starts stroking my hair, rubbing my wings. He motions for the rest of the flock to come closer. I don't remember why they're in my room, but I don't care. I'm just too damn fucked up right now. "Look," Fang says. "I know it's hard to face the reality of what's happened, but in order for the rest of us to survive, we need our wits about us. We can't sit here and mope around, we need to stick together and find out what is happening. I'm going to try and find out what is causing this." Fang looks around, drying off my tears and placing his hand in the middle. The rest of us follow suit. "Now, is everyone in?" Everyone weakly calls, "Yeah!" Including me, though I really didn't feel like it. "Let's go and stop this shit!" Fang yells. We're off to find this source of evil. |-|7= Chapter Seven HELP!!! I hear a voice in her head. It seems to come from down the street. I get out of bed, runs down the hall, and into Fang's bedroom. Max and he used to share it, but I don't think about that. I'm totally blocking all thoughts about Max out, ignoring the pain. It's working so far. "Fang?" I whisper, not wanting to wake him if he wasn't already awake. He sits up, his eyes red as if he's been crying all night. "Yeah," he chokes. This is the most emotional I've ever seen him. "Someone's asking for help," I say. He gets up, still in his blood-stained clothes. He went and cremated Max all by himself, not wanting us to take that kind of emotional pain. Oh, Max, her soft eyes, her pretty hair... "Damn!" I scream, feeling the tears threaten to fall. "I'm sorry," I say to Fang. He nods. "We'll go find them," he says, ruffling my hair. We wake Iggy and walk outside, leaving Nudge and Gazzy to sleep in. Two houses down, I feel a strange tug. Please, somebody GET THEM OUT OF MEEEEEE!!! I hear in my head again. I look up at Fang and Iggy. "This is the house. She's asking me for help." We walk up the steps to unknown. |-|8= Chapter Eight Fang decides to knock. We hear footsteps, and the door opens. The face of a young girl with green eyes and blond hair greets us. "Hello. My parents aren't home," she says. This is defiantly the girl I was hearing. "Why do you need help, Kylie?" I ask, using her name. I hope she'll know that I'm the one she was calling to. "NO!" Kylie starts to sob. I look at her with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?" I prompt. Kylie shakes her head violently. "You came! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were real. I thought they were joking," she blurts. "What do you mean by that?" Fang says in a low voice. He knows as well as I do that those words sound suspicious. "They told me to do it," she yells. "I didn't know it'd actually hurt people. They said it was a game. When I wouldn't listen, they'd just take over me." Everything clicks in my head. "YOU KILLED MAX?" I scream. Kylie nods. "There was one called Maximum. She had dark blond hair and brown wings," Kylie whispers. I jump, full of rage, tackling the girl to the ground. She starts sobbing hysterically. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, they told me to do it, I couldn't stop them!" Kylie screams. I punch her in the face hard. I hear a bone crack, see her nose squirt blood, and she screams again. Fang yanks me off the girl. I'm about to ask him what kind of an IDIOT he is until I see the gun. I didn't even know we had pistols. Max didn't allow guns. Calmly, Fang hands me the pistol. I look into her bloodshot green eyes, the bloody face. Suddenly, her whole body goes limp. Her blond hair starts glowing until it's completely paper white. Her eyes open, and they're blood red. "We are legion because we are many!!!" Kylie shouts. "You can never rid yourself of us, Son of Technology." "She's fucking possessed!" I shout, and I shoot her in the face. Six times. |-|9= Chapter Nine After that close call, we decide it's time to move. I mean, what else could we do? As we fly west, we arrive in San Francisco. I look at Fang with pleading eyes. "I'm sooo hungry," I say. Fang responds by descending to the back lot of a McDonald's. "Time to eat," he says, and we follow him inside. We order as much stuff as the lady would let us. It was a lot of food, but food calms me, and that's what I needed a lot of right now. Later, after we eat, we go outside and there we are surrounded by teenage goons in black hoodies. Suddenly, they throw a net on top of us and one smiles hungrily. "There they are," he says ominously. I look up at Fang and say "Holy shit!!! They're going to fucking kill us!!!" Fang however remains calm, and he gives me a look that says he has a plan. "We are legion because we are many!" The teenagers shout. "You will never rid yourself of us, Child of Technology." Iggy's eyes turn red. "Never," he says in the same creepy voice Kylie, Max, and the teenagers all speak in. "Wait Ig, what-" I start to say, but I suddenly feel a burning sensation in my neck. I black out. When we wake up, we're in a room that is completely devoid of light and sound. I call out to the flock, but nobody answers. I resolve to learn everything I can about this room as to possibly aid in my escape. I try to get up and I struggle to stand up with the slick and slimy ground beneath my bare feet. I feel the rest of my body, and it seems I'm only wearing a thin sheet. I make my way blindly across the floor, and eventually find a wall. The wall's smooth, slick, and slimy, just like the floor. I start walking in an unknown direction, following the wall. I reach a corner, and continue walking, counting my steps. About ten steps in, I slip and fall, but I get back up and keep walking. In total, I found the wall to be thirteen steps in one direction, twelve in another, ten in the next, and seventeen in the last. Right as I have the size of my hell figured out, a noxious gas fills the room and knocks me out. When I come to, I can see the inside of my hell, but this time I was tied down on a table, therefore my escape plan is nonexistent. I look up and notice an object swinging from the ceiling. It's a pendulum, slowly descending down, down, down. As it descends, its stroke and speed increase. It continues coming faster, and faster. This is when I realize the other flock members already escaped and are coming for me, but will make it in time? |-|10= Chapter Ten "What the fuck are you doing, man?" Fang demands, shaking Iggy. Iggy is taking just about everything in their old house and is smashing it into the walls. Iggy stars hopelessly at Fang. "I can't stop," Iggy shouts over the sound of an iron pot hitting the coffee table. The table's glass top shatters. "The only thing I can control is my mouth-" he starts, but is cut off. "We are legion, because we are many. If you don't give me Angel, I will take your precious technology born family," a voice speaks from Iggy's mouth. "Never!!!" Fang shouts over the disgusting gagging noise coming from Iggy's mouth. Iggy stops trashing the house long enough to respond. "This one will be first!" the legion decides. Suddenly, Iggy's body goes stiff. He throws up, yellow-green liquid spewing out of his mouth. Suddenly, he grabs a glass shard from the broken table, inadvertently cutting his own hand. Slowly, Iggy impales himself in the stomach with the shard. The vomit gains a blood red color, and then Iggy collapses onto the floor in a puddle of that blood and vomit. Fang turns away and runs out of the room, locking the door behind him. He barely has time to rush to the nearest bathroom before he pukes himself. |-|11= Chapter Eleven I stare at the instrument of my own demise, swinging closer and closer. I quiver with fear. I can't imagine the moment it touches my flesh. Come fast, I'm about to die! I send through thought to Fang. It's simple, but the simpler, the easier it is to send. The pendulum swings closer, and closer, faster, and faster. Before I see it, I feel it lightly touch my sheet and fray the edge. It takes about six more swings before it hits flesh. I almost scream out in pain, but I try to be strong. It's hard, since I know that in about another twenty swings, it'll kill me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the door flies opens. Just in time, too, since the pendulum is just starting to dig a little too deep and that last swing I think I feel it brush the skin on my chest. "Hold in there, Angel!!!" Fang yells. I sigh with relief. "Like I have much choice," I mutter, trying to find humor in this fucked up situation. Fang starts working my bindings. At once I can move. Just as the pendulum starts ascending to the up most position, I throw myself off the table. I look at Fang. "You came to save me!!!" I shout with relief. "I lost Iggy," he whispers, so quiet I hear it louder in his thoughts than through my ears. I bear hug him, crying into his shoulder. Just as I'm about to thank him again, I hear a loud bang, and Fang goes limp, blood flowing onto my shoulder. Fang had just been shot in the head. I stand there, completely horrified. I look at Nudge and Gazzy, and I shout, "RUN!!!!!" We run through the hallways of the house, chased by the teenagers with guns. They continue to shot at us, but luckily they miss. We find a door, bolt through it, with wings out, and jump into the air. It turns out that it was a happy coincidence that we snapped our wings out, because the door leads into nothingness. We hover, six hundred feet above the valley between two mountains. Looks like we are free, for now. Part Two: Evil Lives in All of Us |-|12= Chapter Twelve We return home to find Iggy cremated. I feel really bad about leaving Fang's body behind in that wrenched place, but we had no choice. Since Fang and Iggy have died, we kind of split up. Nudge decided to go east, and Gazzy and I stayed together in San Francisco. As Gazzy and I wander through the streets, I notice something. "Gazzy, where did everybody go?" I ask. Gazzy looks around as if just noticing this. His eyes suddenly widen. "GET DOWN!!!" he shouts, pushing me to the ground. A sharp pain shoots through my arm. Bullets rattle the streets. Gazzy looks at me in horror. "Angel? How bad are you hurt?" he asks, concerned. I can't respond, the pain silencing me. "Fucking hell... Tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?" Gazzy shouts. I look at him and slur the words, "Eleventy seven?" Gazzy looks distraught "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!" I open my mouth to speak, but I black out. For the next few hours I have hallucinations. I see Max standing at a cliff, except it isn't really Max. It looks Max, but with pits for eyes, no eyelids, and without a mouth or nose. She looks over at me and suddenly her face melts away to reveal the face of true evil. It was the face of Satin. When it spoke, it spoke with the voice of legion. "You will never be safe. Your soul may be safe, but the souls of your family are ours!!!" Suddenly, that world fades away and the real world comes into view. I wake up very incoherent. I look over at my right arm and see an IV drip with Morphine and Valium in it. I look over at my other side and see Gazzy sitting there, squeezing my hand, and I squeeze back. I can only hope those hallucinations were only that, hallucinations. |-|13= Chapter Thirteen "I want like four double cheeseburgers, three fried apple pies, three chocolate shakes, and two orders of large fries. Oh, and add one of those Oreo shake things, too," Nudge says to the McDonald's lady. She's taking a break, trying to cool off after visiting the possessed teenager's house. She can't handle that kind of fear all that well. "Alright, that'll come up to-" the cashier lady stars to say when suddenly the tone completely changes. The lady's eyes glow red, like the demonic teenagers, like Max before the jump, like Kylie. "You can have that if I can have your soul." Nudge jumps back, in a fighting stance. "You fuckers. You always have to ruin everything. Lady, I just wanted to eat," she spit at the cashier lady. The lady jumps surprisingly fast over the counter and grabs Nudge by the hair. She leaps back over the counter, throwing Nudge with her, before any of the other customers' even notice. "If I cannot have Angel's soul, I'll settle with yours," the lady says with the voice of the legion. Nudge kicks and bites the lady, but nothing seems to affect the possessed cashier. "You'll never get away with this!" Nudge screams. A rag is placed over her nose and mouth. Whatever drug is in it makes Nudge's breathing quicken. Suddenly, the lady throws Nudge into the French fry fryer. The oil boils her skin, and she screams, inhaling the oil. The lady's holding her down, with little trouble. |-|14= chapter fourteen After I get out of the hospital, we decide to head southeast towards Texas. "You see, the way I see it, in the Bible belt, we would probably be safer from possession than in California," I say. Gazzy looks at me and says, "If you think you can make the flight. You know, I mean, if you need to rest, don't try hiding it. I understand if you don't want to strain your injury." There goes Gazzy, being about as over protective as usual. I love my brother, but I am too terrified about the thought of losing him to rest before we head to Texas. "I think I will be fine," I say with a forced smile that my older brother sees right through. He gives me the eye. "Angel...?" he says accusingly. "I'm okay, I promise," I say with another unconvincing smile. "Alright, but I am going to kill you if you die on me," Gazzy says, and I actually laugh. "Thanks, Gazzy," I joke. We unfurl our wings and leap into the air, flying away from the setting sun. We fly in sync, him in front, me in his slip stream. Gazzy insists, even though my arm shouldn't affect my flying. We fly like this for two hours before it happens. To tell you the truth, I don't know what it was. I just felt an insane pain where my bullet wound is. It should be mostly better now, but it spikes in pain, and I fall out of the sky. |-|15= Chapter Fifteen As I am talking to my sister, she suddenly falls out of the sky. Immediately, I sweep in to rescue her. As I do, I hear a bang and a sharp pain blazes in my side. I immediately start flying as fast as I can with my sister in my arms. Suddenly, there is another bang, and a sharp pain in my wing follows. I start falling, and I decide right away to position myself to where I can absorb most of Angel's impact, because if only one of us survives this fall, I want it to be my baby sister Angel. We approach the ground fast. I am prepare to die, but that doesn't happen. Instead, I hit a trampoline, and of course I have to land on my bad wing. I scream in pain. "Gazzy!" I hear Angel scream. Despite the pain, I remember why we were falling out of the sky in the first place. I slowly get up and grab Angel by her good arm. "We have to keep moving. They've probably spotted us by now," I tell her. "Ow," she moans. "Can't we just stay here?" I hear a few more bangs, far off but getting closer. "No. They've found us. Come on, let's run." I half drag half carry Angel through the backyard on the street, leading us away from the direction of the gunfire. I know we need to find somewhere safe to live fast, but at the moment, my only concern right now is keeping Angel alive. I spot a drug store up ahead, and I take a chance and duck in. Inside, there were the normal things in drug stores, cough medicine, bandages, cosmetics, sodas, stuff. I dragged Angel into the candy isle. "Stay here unless one of the gunmen finds you, then go to the girl's bathroom," I instruct. She nods and sits down on the floor. I limp to the bandage isle, grabbing as many little boxes as I could. Next, I walk to the rubbing alcohol section and grab a bottle. I walk back to the candy isle and find Angel and motion for her to follow me. We go into the "family" bathroom, the one for both guys and girls. I immediately start patching her up. "Don't worry, you will be just fine" I say. I help Angel take her jacket off and take the stolen bandages out of the box. The bullet barely grazed her arm, so it isn't that hard to clean it with some alcohol. Angel looks like she is in excruciating pain, so I smile at her and grab her arm and start stitching it up. I can see her wince at the new pain. I kiss her gently on the head and give her a loving smile. "Gazzy, you should take care of yourself," Angel protests. "No," I say. "You're my sister." After I finish, I get my wing bandaged up and we sneak out of the drug store. Off to new horizons. Part Three: The Fallen Shall Rise |-|16= Chapter Sixteen We find a place under a bridge and we decide to spend the night there. I look at my brother and say, "Thank you for helping me back there. You realistically could have left me, but instead you decided to risk death and help me. I cant-" I start choking up with sobs. Gazzy envelopes me in a hug. "Don't worry, you are safe with me. You are my sister, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let you die, so do me a favor and don't die okay?" Gazzy says, dead serious. I crack a smile. "I cant make any promises," I grin at him. "Okay, little Angel. Good night, I'll take first watch," he whispers, kissing my cheek. I lay on his good arm and doze off. My dreams are erratic. I see a dark hooded man standing in front of a dark, swirling hole in the ground, mist rising from the ground. A dark figure rises from the hole, it's eyes empty sockets blazing fire. The man bows. "Master, I honor your memory with every piece of my soul, every member of the legion," he says, his dark, deep voice making my heart numb, my body cold. "The girl," the form demands. "Give me the winged girl!" I feel like screaming, but I can't. I'm not actually here, I don't even have a body. The man cowers. "The priest, we can't touch her. He blessed her," the man explains. "You will find a way! I brought you all the way to Dallas for this!" the figure screams, and he bursts into flames. When Gazzy wakes me up, the sun is already up, but a bitter taste still fills my mouth from the nasty dream. I realize that Gazzy should have waken me up for my watch, but he didn't. Overprotective older brother. "Gazzy, just 'cause I'm your little sister, doesn't mean I'm a wuss," I say to him. "You should have waken me up so you could've slept!" "Don't worry about it. Let's go find something to eat," he says. I let him have it this time. "Okay, let's go. I feel like having McDonald's," I say. We walk to the nearest McDonald's, which is pretty close. There seems to be another McDonald's every block. "I'll have five orders of the Three Hotcakes and Sausage," I say to the counter lady. Gazzy did the same. We grab our food and leave, wary of being attacked by more teenage goons. "Gazzy," I say while we walk back to our place under the bridge. "How are we going to ever be safe?" "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he just says. That's not enough. "What happens when you're not here to protect me anymore?" I ask, looking directly into his eyes. He knows what I mean. "Ange," he soothes. "I'm going to stay with you no matter what. As for the possessed people, do you have any idea why they're doing this?" I shudder, thinking of my dream last night. "I think I know what's causing this," I say. Gazzy eyes me sarcastically suspiciously. "Really? Who?" he asks. "He's here, in Dallas," I tell him. "Let's go kill this son of a bitch," Gazzy decides. |-|17= Chapter Seventeen Sounds really stupid, but I just figured out that Dallas is a really big city. Yeah, I know everything's supposed to be bigger in Texas, but when you're looking for a demon leader, that's not exactly helpful. "Don't you think he'd be in the outskirts, not the city?" Gazzy asks. I look around the buildings, noting they did not look anything like my dream. "I don't really know. They just said 'Dallas,' that's it," I told him. He sighed. "This is like a wild goose chase." We're walking down an alley that we probably shouldn't be when we come across a flyer with the words, "'''Spectacle of Fire and Souls, presented by THE LEGION!" "What's this?" Gazzy asks, seeing the paper in my hands. "This is it!" I announce excitedly. "It says tomorrow night they'll be finishing up the introduction of the Legion." "Are you sure this is the same legion that possessed you, Max, that poor girl you shot, and those teenage goons?" Yes Angel, this is what you want, I hear Max's voice in my head. I almost burst into tears, but I hold back. I need to be strong for this moment. "You okay," Gazzy asks, noticing my distress. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sure it's them," I assure him. "Well, let's blow this joint!" Gazzy says. |-|18= Chapter Eighteen "Everything is going as planned, Master," I say to the Man in Red, more commonly referred to as the Retched Egg. Oddly enough, the Retched Egg is actually a girl named Shiro. She has two personalities, the Retched Egg, devourer of souls, someone you don't want to be around when she's angry, and the annoying-in-a-good-way Shiro, the overly hyper fifteen-year-old sugar junky. She looks at me. "Good, everything is going as planned. Soon this host body will be all mine, but in order to kick that brat Shiro out I need Angel's soul," she says. To escape her current body, she needs to eat Angel's soul. In truth, she has nothing against little Angel, but the fact remains she is the means to my ends. Honestly, what I am doing is just the lesser of two evils. If I want to get this body without her souls, I will need about seventeen thousand souls to get the same effect. I even did the humane thing of making sure there will be no one left to miss her. The fact remains that the soul of a mind reader is actually a more valuable soul. By a lot. At the worst time possible, the annoying brat regains control. "I could really use some pudding right now," she complains. "Hey friend, do you want to have a snack with me?" I roll my eyes at her. "Sure, why not?" "Yes! Buy me some, now, please," she commands. She is always like that, one moment a brat, the next a princess. I know to see through that. "What do you really want?" I ask. Even when Shiro is in control, I know Wretched Egg is watching. "I just want pudding, chocolate pudding, with ice cream," she said. "Are you going to get it, or do I have to do more?" I'm fucked. If I defy Shiro, when Wretched Egg comes back she will kick my ass, since that little brat's emotions influence the spirit too much. It does for me too, but I've learned to control it. "Yes, Master," I almost sneer, walking out of the room, counting the money I took from her pocket. |-|19= Chapter Nineteen Sounds completely stupid, but after that, we wait. Yes, we are waiting, and have been waiting since we found that flyer yesterday. I have to say, waiting for a demon show is the most boring thing in the world, especially after being attacked by a group of possessed, hooded teenage goons. But it's okay. It's almost time for the show anyway. The tickets were quite expensive, but I quickly steal some cash from this asshole that is standing in line in front of us. At least, he has to be an asshole, or else he wouldn't be standing in front of us. "This is going to be good," Gazzy says. He thumbs the wad of twenties I nabbed. "Yes, this is the end," I agree, though I'm quite surprised so many people showed up. We've been waiting in line for almost an hour. I look at Gazzy, and I'm surprised to see him so tense. "What's up, dude?" I ask. I turned away. "I'm hungry, that's all," he lied. "Stay here. I'll go get us something to eat, and meet up with ya here. You should still be here, by the looks of this line." "Okay," I say. Gazzy disappears into the crowd. I'm all alone. Suddenly, just as I'm thinking nothing big's going to happen, someone runs out of the ticket booth. "It's her! She's here!" the teenage girl shouts. The girl has ghostly pale skin, as if she has never been out in the sun before. She stares at me, her cold red eyes familiar, like something I'd seen in Max, and Kylie... "Grab her! The Angel is here!" |-|20= Chapter Twenty I walk away, hoping my sister's doing okay. I can't do it there. There are too many people. I can't stand there and wait for the inevitable. Something bad is going to happen. To me. I can feel it. And I don't want that to happen to Angel. Since I told Angel I was hungry, I walked over to a McDonald's, expecting it to be a relatively safe place, but when I say relative, I mean won't kill me instantly. Yeah, I have sad standards. I take out Max's phone. I promised her I'd do this, if it was the last thing I'd do, but I know Angel would disapprove. I look into the contacts until I find the right number and open the door of the McDonald's. As I walk in, I realize something's off. All the people were gone. I cautiously walk about, looking around for what scared them all away. Without warning, I blacked out. I wake up on the Legion's stage. Exactly where we wanted to be, except exactly where we didn't want to end up. In the cages on the Legion's stage. I say "we" because Angel is in my cage with me, and judging by all the bruises and cuts on her, I am guessing she did NOT come here peacefully. She's laying there, sound asleep, and after a little bit of debate with myself, I decide to wake her up. No point in trying to escape without her anyway. "Angel, wake up. We need a plan. I think that they need us for something, otherwise they would have just killed us," I say. Angel looks groggily up at me. Before she can respond, someone walks in, blind folds us, and grabs us. Completely disoriented, I lose track of where we are. When the blind folds are removed, we are in what I think is the terrorists lair - a Roman Catholic Church of all places. I see a girl dressed in a white, skin-tight outfit, standing next to the altar, eating a huge chocolate ice-cream sundae. She doesn't actually look like the type of person to unleash a fucking horde of demonic shit upon the world, but I guess anyone can be fucked up these days. I mean, Max threw herself off a fucking cliff after all, and that poor Kylie was possessed by something fierce. After a few minutes, the girl finished her sundae and walked down the isle to greet us. "Hello, we are Shiro. We have been waiting for you. I didn't want to bring you here, but he made me." I look at her with a confused expression, I hope. "Who's we, and what do you plan to do with us?" I ask. Suddenly, her tone turns darker, and her voice changes. "I need to kill Angel and eat her heart, then I can kick Shiro out of this body," Shiro growls. I stare at her in complete horror, nothing registering other than her plan to kill Angel. "You will have to go through me first!" I realize Angel hasn't said anything, and I look at her, only to see bloody tears running down her face. I blink my eyes and realize it must have been a mirage created by Shiro. Angel's tears are normal. "Then I shall be merciful and kill you first, so that you don't have to watch your sister die," she teases. "Am I not merciful in that way?" "I am going to be hard to kill," I roar in anger. I pull a crucifix out of my pocket and charge at her with it in hand and she tries to flee. "If you are going to pull such a dirty trick then I guess I have no choice, but to kill her now," Shiro says. She bites her own arm and rips off a piece flesh. I am about to call her crazy when all of a sudden the blood starts dripping up instead of down. She creates a spear with it and stabs Angel in the chest and throws her across the room, creating a crater in the floor the size of a school-bus. I watch as she coughs up blood. Please be another mirage, I pray, but I have a sick feeling it isn't. Now I am really pissed. When Shiro isn't looking, I sneak up behind her and stab her in the back with the crucifix and she screams in many tongues. I find some holy water and soak her in it, and I swear to God, smoke started coming off her skin. After about thirty seconds, Shiro passes out. I rush over to my sister and by some miracle she is still breathing. I realize the spear is just a short, strange stick, and the crater was just a shadow. It was a mirage, I realize, but Angel's still really hurt, and barely breathing. "Angel? Please talk to me!" I begged. I feel her shift in my arms. She is alive! I grab her and immediately do an up and away. I MUST SAVE HER!!! |-|21= Episode Twenty-One I wake up in the hospital with an intense pain in my chest. I look beside me and see the girl who did this to me sitting beside me with a look of regret on her face. I should be mad at her, but I guess my forgiveness is my biggest downfall. She looks over at me with sad eyes. "I am so sorry that I impaled you. I just..." She starts crying. I look at her with pity. "I forgive you. After all, it was the demons making you do it, right?" She quietly nods her head. "I think so." She says this more like a question, but I think she's just confused. After committing all those murders, I was confused, too. After a long pause she speaks up. "How about some ice-cream? I know it isn't going to justify what I did, but I just feel like it is the least I can do for you freeing me." I look at her bemused. Here I am with the person who tried to kill me, offering to buy me ice-cream. I tentatively nodded. Just then Gazzy runs in and envelops me in a bear hug that is way too rough for my injuries, but I don't mind. I'm glad he's here, and I'm glad he's alive. "Thank you for saving my life," I say. "If you hadn't..." I try to say more, but I am overcome by this overwhelming burning right behind my eyes. My throat starts close up and I cannot hold back the tears. In moments I am reduced to a sobbing, sniffling mess. I hold my brother tighter and think, I am ruining his shirt right now, but I just want this moment. I want to live in the now. Later that day, I am checked out of the hospital. We go to Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream to celebrate my recovery, but just to myself, I am also celebrating the new and somewhat unlikely friendship I found in Shiro. "So what was you're life like before the, um, thing?" I ask as we stand in line. "Well, I lived in this lab," she admits. "They'd do stuff to me, and it wasn't good. It was better than the Wretched Egg, though." "Wait, you lived in a lab?" I ask, unfurling my wings to show her. "I escaped from a lab, too. I'm also part avian." "Wow," Shiro said. "Just wow. I'm the product of genetic modification, but I don't know how. It was hard, though. They say that's why I became the Wretched Egg." We reach the front of the line and order our ice cream. We sit down at a nice secluded booth and enjoy our frozen treats. As I watch her dig into her sundae with a look of pure innocence, I find it hard to even have a reason to be mad at her. I admire her, NO! I envy her. She is so innocent, despite what she did. She was possessed the entire time that all of this happened so to her it is almost like not doing anything wrong. I do not have that excuse, because I killed people even after the demons left my body. That night, we go to church and pray. I pray that despite our differences, Shiro and I may stay friends through all the trials of life. This is my prayer: Lord, help me to be kind when others are not. Help me to so the light in the dark, and please, oh God, give me me the compassion to love my enemy. For it is in Jesus's name I pray. AMEN. Dedication Shadow: I'm going to go on a limb here and dedicate this to God. I'm glad He's watching over us, and even though I haven't always been faithful, I always know He's by my side, even when I'm in knee deep trouble. Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate Flock on the Lamb? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site. Category:ShadowBobcat10's Fanfics Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fanfictions